In many areas of the country, wintertime snow removal poses a daunting and often dangerous chore. For persons of advanced age or for those having acute back problems, the required bending, lifting and tossing of snow inherent in shoveling snow can be hazardous to their health. Accordingly, motorized snowthrowers or snowblowers were developed for consumer and commercial use to remove snow from the ground, in part, to reduce the health risk associated with shoveling snow. Motorized snowblowers generally employ a gas engine or electric motor for driving an impeller which picks up and directs the snow away from the snowblower. 
One type of snowthrower or snowblower generally includes a body or frame having a housing with a generally open front, a pair of side walls, a rear wall and a discharge chute. The body or frame is conventionally supported by a suitable wheel assembly to enable a person to easily move the snowblower. One type of snowblower utilizes a single powered implement or impeller for picking up and throwing or directing snow through the discharge chute and outwardly away from the snowblower in a desired direction. In this type of snowblower, the impeller is adapted to rotate around a substantially horizontally extending axis and includes one or more radially extending blades or paddles. One such type of snowblower is illustrated in FIG. 3 as further discussed below. 
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 3, known blades or paddles, such as blade or paddle 10 are formed and suitably sized to engage the ground surface during operation to develop a force for picking up, directing and throwing snow. Blade 10 includes a body 12. The body 12 defines a plurality of apertures 14 which are employed to attach the blade to the impeller in a conventional manner. As the impeller rotates, a designated or working edge of each blade repeatedly engages the ground surface to pick up and direct the snow. One known problem with this configuration is that the repeated engagement of the  blades with and across the ground surface causes the blades to rapidly wear. Worn blades can cause the snowblower to become less efficient or ineffective. Moreover, the quicker the blades wear down, the more often the blades need to be replaced and the more costly it is for a person to operate the motorized snowblower. 
As generally illustrated in FIG. 2, certain known impeller blades or paddles are formed from a flexible rubber element 16 which includes a single or multiple layers of woven fabric 18 between the elements which function to structurally reinforce the blade. In other words, a fabric layer is centered between two layers of rubber to provide structural support to the impeller blade. One known impeller blade is formed from rubber conveyor belting which includes one centered polyester fabric layer covered by two equal thickness' of SBR rubber. These fibers do not substantially prevent the wear of the blade. Such blades have substantially smooth working edges which cause a greater portion of the blade to repeatedly engage the ground surface. As described above, the greater the portion of the blade that engages the ground surface, the quicker the blade will be worn away and the more often the blade will need to be replaced. 
Therefore, a need exists for a structurally reinforced snowblower blade which provides an improved engaging function between the blade and the ground that wears at a substantially slower rate than conventional snowblower blades. 